Immortals
by notalienblooded
Summary: Immortal!AU. Levi es un criminal, y su vida se ve en peligro al enfrentarse a un peligroso enemigo: Smith. Sin embargo, un extraño chico llamado Eren, lo salva de una manera en la que Levi nunca lo esperaría. Eren parece ser alguien lleno de secretos... y Levi quiere descubrirlos todos.
1. Chapter 1

**bruh**

 **Aviso/Advertencia/?: A pesar de lo que pueda parecer en un principio, este fic no es de tragedia ni mucho menos. No digo más porque es spoiler(?). El Rating es por el lenguaje de Levi.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

 _I try to picture me without you but I can't_

 _'Cause we could be immortals_

 _Just not for long_

* * *

Levi. 26 años. Carrera: Criminal de bajo perfil. Ojos: Grises. Cabello: Negro. Estatura: …prefiero no hablar de eso.

Camino a paso apresurado por la Köpenicker Str., en dirección hacia la East Side Gallery de Berlín. De reojo, trato de ver cuánta gente hay a mi alrededor. Sólo veo a un par de ancianas, y a un chico con capucha. Las ancianas lucen… comunes, supongo. Ropa adecuada para su edad y cabello gris. Al chico no logro verlo bien; su capucha lo tapa. Es alto, aunque no tanto, y parece caminar a la misma velocidad que yo, en la misma dirección, a pesar de que está en la acera del otro lado de la calle.

Esa es mi señal: debe ser un peligro. ¿Tal vez un cómplice de…? Pero no tiene apariencia de criminal; parece más bien un niñato de, máximo, 17 años. Él no tendría a un cómplice tan ingenuo. Intento descartarlo, girándome y apresurándome para dar vuelta en la Oberbaumstraße. El chico da vuelta también.

Frunzo el ceño y agacho la cabeza; está acelerando el paso, no puedo dejar que me vea el rostro. Me detengo un momento en la May-Ayim-Ufer, recargándome contra el árbol de un pabellón. El chico tira algo que sostenía en su mano; los numerosos papeles se riegan por el suelo y él se agacha a recogerlos.

Son demasiados; debe ser mi oportunidad. Continúo a paso apresurado, a punto de correr, hasta que llego al río Spree. Ahí hay más gente, por lo que me mezclo con la multitud y continúo, aún algo apresurado, pues el tiempo se me agota. Él estará ahí en menos de diez minutos, y aún me falta camino por recorrer. Intentar distraer al posible cómplice me ha robado tiempo.

Muy bien pensado, Smith. Muy bien pensado.

Sin embargo, no me rindo; finjo que alguien me llama por teléfono, gritando en francés, aunque no muy alto para llamar la atención de sólo unas cuantas personas. Es una emergencia; mi novia ha tenido un accidente automovilístico en la calle de la galería. Grito el nombre de la calle y guardo mi teléfono, saliendo disparado hacia dicha calle.

Reprimo una sonrisa; ahora la gente pensará que voy corriendo en busca de mi novia.

Cuando por fin se acaba el río y llego a la esquina de la calle Mühlenstraße, giro y sigo corriendo, no permitiéndome detenerme ni por un segundo para tomar algo de aire; no puedo darme ese lujo ahora mismo, no cuando Smith está por llegar.

Llego, por fin, a la East Side Gallery. Nunca había venido antes, y… no sé qué esperaba. Pero, ciertamente, no esto.

Esperaba una galería hecha y derecha, con numerosos cuartos blancos con pinturas importantes colgadas; no un grafiti extraño de dos viejos besándose al lado de un montón de cosas psicodélicas y otras 'piezas de arte' que no logro entender.

Miro a mi alrededor, sin embargo; no debo distraerme con algo tan trivial. Después de todo, la galería en sí no es lo importante, sino la ubicación.

No hay nadie. Al menos, nadie de mi interés. El lugar está repleto de turistas tomándose fotos frente a los extraños murales, y no hay rastro de un hombre alto y rubio, con traje. Por un momento creo ver a su cómplice por el rabillo del ojo, pero cuando me giro para verlo bien me doy cuenta que es sólo otro turista (o tal vez un local) que me mira extrañado.

Le devuelvo la mirada con intensidad, alzando una ceja. El extraño me da una pequeña sonrisa de lado, que de inmediato se torna en una expresión de sorpresa. Aunque no tan grande. Es más bien como si hubiera visto que un mosquito se paró en mi cara, aunque está mirando detrás de mí.

Me giro, queriendo rodar los ojos; quién sabe qué estupidez estará viendo ese chico…

…excepto que, no es ninguna estupidez.

Debí haberlo intuido, por el repentino silencio y un par de gritos ahogados de los turistas. Además, era demasiado sospechoso que Smith no apareciera.

" _Bonjour_ " saludo al hombre frente a mí con tono sarcástico, viendo cómo su ceño se frunce. Sé cuánto odia el francés.

"Estás en Alemania. ¿No te habías dado cuenta?" su voz suena serena, como siempre; da la impresión de que supiera algo que yo no. Me irrita. "Al menos podrías haber dicho _Guten Tag_ , si te crees demasiado refinado para el inglés"

Chasqueo la lengua y hago amago de dar un paso al frente. El hombre frunce el ceño y me obliga a detenerme. De todos modos, no es como si pudiera caminar más, con… eso casi pegado a mi frente.

"Un paso más y me veré obligado a perforar esa linda cabeza tuya" dice, quitándole el seguro al arma. Debería estar examinándola, para saber mejor qué puedo hacer en un caso como este, pero hacer bizcos para mirar hacia el objeto en mi frente se me antoja demasiado ridículo. "Sabes cómo funcionará. Dame lo que tomaste, y te daré una muerte piadosa. Rápida, si así lo quieres. De lo contrario…" hace una mueca de falso disgusto. "No me gustaría explicártelo" no le creo.

"No te lo daré"

Da un pequeño paso hacia mí, el cañón de su pistola pegado por completo a mi frente. "¿Estás seguro, Ackerman?"

Trago saliva. No debería…

No…

"Está bien" digo, sin poder detener las palabras antes de que dejen mi boca. "Pero sólo si te alejas un poco. Me pondría nervioso mover las manos con esa… cosa, pegada a mi frente"

Smith asiente. "Entiendo" da un pequeño paso hacia atrás, pero el arma sigue apuntando hacia mi cabeza. Me permito mirar alrededor por un segundo. La mayoría de los turistas ya no están; de hecho, estamos rodeados de policías. Suspiro. Así que no habrá final feliz, de cualquier modo, ¿huh?

Analizo la situación mientras finjo buscar algo en mis bolsillos, con la pequeña esperanza de encontrar una forma de salir de esta.

Podría tirar el objeto que Smith quiere a un lado de él, así se distraería y yo tendría tiempo de quitarle el arma. Pero… No. Smith me dispararía de inmediato antes de ir a recogerlo; y de cualquier manera, creo que no tendría manera de escapar de los policías.

Si le doy lo que quiere, tendrá tiempo de llamar a sus hombres, dispararme y hacer que le disparen a los policías. Alzo la mirada por un segundo. Veo un francotirador sobre un edificio, pero no estoy seguro si es de Smith o de la policía.

Si me niego a dárselo, me disparará y me lo arrebatará. Pero en cuanto dispare, los policías lo harán también; tal vez entonces sus hombres reaccionen y maten a los policías, pero estos pondrán pelea, llamarán a refuerzos y eventualmente sus hombres se acabarán, pero ninguno de los dos saldremos vivos de esta. Pero… no obtendrá lo que quiere de esta forma. Algún policía restante, o alguna otra clase de autoridad, lo recogerá y lo llevará a donde pertenece.

Tal vez…

Tal vez sea la mejor opción.

Oh, bueno; tuve una larga vida. Es hora de que esta ridiculez termine.

Alzo la mano, con el collar en un puño. "¿Quieres esto?" le digo, alzando una ceja. Su expresión se irrita visiblemente. "Pues no te…"

Soy interrumpido por un _¡bang!_

Todo pasa demasiado rápido; un segundo estoy burlándome de Smith, contemplando mi acto suicida, y al siguiente estoy contra el asfalto, el sonido de numerosas armas disparando contra el hombre rubio. Mi vista se nubla. ¿Estoy… muriendo? ¿Es así como se siente? ¿Finalmente ha llegado mi hora?

Suspiro y aprieto los ojos, aun sintiendo el collar entre mis dedos, esperando.

¿Por qué tarda tanto?

La cabeza me duele un poco donde me he estampado contra el piso. Tengo ganas de alzar la mano para ver si me he hecho sangre; luego recuerdo que probablemente tengo un agujero en la misma área; me abstengo.

Oigo pasos dirigiéndose hacia mí. ¿Y si así es como la muerte es? ¿Estando consciente aún después de muerto? La persona en cuestión brinca mi cuerpo y se agacha a mi lado, pero dándome la espalda.

Abro los ojos, confundido. ¿No se supone que deberían estar confirmando si estoy muerto o no? ¿O es que tan xenofóbicos son?

Me giro para ver a un policía diciendo algo con algo que parece un walkie-talkie y probablemente sea lo mismo pero más avanzado. Descubro que mi vista ya no está nublada, aunque el punzante dolor en mi cabeza sigue ahí. Me incorporo, confundido. Miro hacia abajo, esperando encontrar sangre, y… la encuentro. Hay un charco de sangre a un lado de donde yo caí. Entonces sí morí.

Otro policía se acerca a la escena. Parece que me pregunta algo, pero no le entiendo.

"¿Qué?" digo, frunciendo el ceño; la cabeza me duele demasiado.

"¿Está bien?" dice, en un inglés demasiado roto.

"¿Bien?" alzo mi mano para frotarme la cabeza. Descubro que no tengo ninguna herida, pero probablemente me quede un moratón o algo. ¿Huh?

¿No hay herida?

Me giro, dándome cuenta de pronto de lo que pudo haber pasado; alguien me empujó al piso, y ese alguien es quien está muerto ahora, donde yo debería estar, con un impacto de bala exactamente en el centro del pecho, aun desangrándose.

Abro los ojos de par en par. Es el chico que hace unos minutos me había sonreído.

"Yo…" me acerco hacia el policía que antes hablaba por el walkie-talkie, quien ahora está de pie, mirando hacia el otro lado de la calle. Me giro para ver una ambulancia venir. "¿Está muerto?" el policía me mira por un segundo, y asiente, despacio, con expresión de pesar. No puedo evitar cubrirme la boca con las manos. "Está… Lo mataron… Por mi culpa" la vista se me comienza a nublar de nuevo; esta vez con lágrimas. Sacudo la cabeza. "No. No puede ser"

Veo cómo unos paramédicos corren hacia el chico, subiendo su cuerpo a una camilla para transportarlo de inmediato a la ambulancia. Los sigo de cerca y les digo que iré con ellos.

"¿Es un familiar?" me pregunta uno de ellos con pesar. Yo niego con la cabeza, pero aun así me subo al vehículo. El hombre le dice algo a su compañero en alemán que yo no logro entender, y éste frunce el ceño. Le responde algo, sonando enojado, y el otro parece tratar de calmarlo. "¿Conocido tuyo?"

"No, es…" trago saliva. La voz comienza a quebrárseme. "Es un chico, que… me salvó la vida. Ese hombre, el del traje, me quería matar, y" el aire se me escapa por un segundo. "Él me ha salvado" digo, señalándolo, viendo al otro hombre enojado intentar detener el sangrado. "Vivirá… ¿verdad?"

El paramédico suspira. "Veremos qué podemos hacer por él"

* * *

Estar en la sala de espera es una tortura; llevo dos minutos ahí, y la camilla con el cuerpo del chico apenas ha pasado frente a mí. Un montón de doctores y enfermeras se apresuran junto a la camilla, y de pronto los veo detenerse por un segundo. Discuten algo, y continúan su camino, esta vez más despacio. Veo que un doctor se queda atrás, mientras los otros meten al chico a un cuarto.

El doctor camina hacia mí. Me dice algo, y yo intento explicarle que no hablo alemán. El hombre asiente, apesadumbrado. "Me temo que no ha sobrevivido" dice con un acento que en cualquier otra situación me resultaría gracioso. "Se ha desangrado antes de llegar al quirófano"

"No… No puede ser"

"La policía estará aquí para interrogarlo" es todo lo que dice, y se da la vuelta.

* * *

"Así que… Devuelta aquí, ¿eh?" Farlan me dice, sonriendo de lado. Luce ligeramente decepcionado, aunque pareciese que ya se ha acostumbrado a esta clase de cosas.

"No traigo esposas, por si no te has dado cuenta" le digo, alzando las manos por sobre la mesa de metal frente a la que estoy sentado.

"Me mudo a Berlín esperando mejores oportunidades de trabajo," dice "¡y en menos de un mes tengo que interrogarte de nuevo! ¿Qué hiciste esta vez, Levi?" el oficial me mira ligeramente divertido.

"No hice nada" respondo, mirando a un punto incierto de la pared gris frente a mí. "¿Al menos te asignaron el caso a ti, o sólo te estás entrometiendo? ¿Cómo es posible que no sepas lo que pasó?"

Farlan se encoge de hombros. "He escuchado tu nombre y de inmediato he exigido que me asignen el caso. Tengo todo lo que necesito saber aquí" alza un fólder amarillo "Pero preferiría que tú mismo me lo contaras"

Desvío la mirada. "No me apetece contarte"

Bufa. "Que no te apetece… ¿Cuándo vas a aprender? Habla y ya"

Lo miro directo a los ojos, lo más mortalmente serio que puedo. "He matado a un chico"

"¿¡Qué!?"

"Así como lo has oído. Un chico ha muerto por mi culpa" aprieto los puños y la mandíbula.

"Pero… Tú… No eres un asesino, Levi" Farlan tiene el ceño fruncido. Me mira escéptico. "Te conozco desde hace años; sé tus límites. Nunca matarías a alguien.

"Pues ha pasado" respondo secamente. "Un pobre chico me ha salvado la vida. Se ha tirado frente a mí justo cuando un loco estaba por dispararme. Ha muerto por mi culpa"

"Jo…" el ceño fruncido de Farlan se desvanece de inmediato, siendo reemplazado por una expresión de… ¿alegría? "Oye, pero no estés triste. ¡Esto es maravilloso! ¡Te han salvado la vida, mocoso!" se ríe. "¡Estás vivo! ¿Qué más quieres?"

"¿Qué dices?" me paro de golpe, estampando mis manos contra la mesa, mirando a Farlan fijamente. "Que estoy vivo… ¡Y una mierda si eso es algo para celebrar! ¡Alguien ha muerto por mi culpa! ¡Debí haber sido yo, no él!"

El rubio suspira cansadamente, tomando asiento frente a mí. "No puedes hacer nada por cambiar lo que pasó, así que lo mínimo que puedes hacer es honrar la memoria del chico ese y disfrutar de la vida que él ha salvado"

Bufo. "Claro"

* * *

Cerca de nueve horas después, aún me encuentro en la comisaría donde Farlan trabaja. Me he pasado la mayoría del tiempo encerrado en los baños. Sé que el cuerpo del chico está aquí. Antes le he preguntado a Farlan, y me ha dicho que podría servirles para atrapar al hijo de perra que le disparó. ¿Y qué harán después? Vete a saber, dijo Farlan. Nadie ha venido a reclamarlo ni a reportarlo, nadie lo ha identificado; ni siquiera aparece en los registros. Es un completo extraño incluso para el sistema. Así que en cuanto terminen de sondearlo, o la mierda que sea que le piensen hacer, lo cremarán.

Salgo del cubículo, decidido a encontrar el cuerpo y darle al menos un entierro digno, como se lo merece. Sé que para esta hora ya debieron haberlo dejado en paz en el pequeño sótano que sirve de morgue, así que sólo tendría que…

"Hey, ¿qué mierda haces aquí todavía?"

…pero para mi mala suerte, me topo con Farlan.

Digo lo primero que se me viene a la mente. "Eres importante por aquí, ¿no es cierto?" Farlan asiente orgulloso. "Pues… Quería pedirte un" trago "favor" el rubio me mira sorprendido. "No tengo dónde dormir, así que me preguntaba si podría quedarme en esa… celda, de ahí" señalo al oscuro cuarto en la esquina de la comisaría. "Sólo por esta noche. Mañana encontraré otro lugar"

"¿Te han corrido de nuevo?" Farlan rueda los ojos. "Ni siquiera en otro país te las arreglas para permanecer estable. Debiste haberte quedado en Francia"

"Cállate"

"Ya, perdón" se encoge de hombros. "A mí me da igual; puedo decir que eres sospechoso de un robo menor y te tienes que quedar aquí hasta el juicio. Anda, ve y descansa. Yo tengo que retirarme"

"¿No se quedará alguien a cuidarme?" pregunto, tratando de saber cuánta precaución deberé tener.

"Nah. Yo debería quedarme, pero eres tú y no hay nada de tu interés para robar aquí, así que me da igual. Tampoco te dejaré bajo llave, por si te quieres ir"

"Vale" Farlan asiente y yo le devuelvo el gesto. Lo veo irse.

Suspiro, el hueco en mi pecho que he tratado de reprimir apoderándose de pronto de mí. Respiro hondo y me obligo a buscar las escaleras hacia el sótano, encontrándome con que la puerta está cerrada. Chasqueo la lengua y saco una ganzúa de mi bolsillo, abriendo la puerta con facilidad. Entro y un ambiente pesado se desenvuelve a mi alrededor. Respiro hondo por segunda vez y me sumerjo por completo en la oscuridad del cuarto, buscando a tientas el interruptor. Lo encuentro y prendo la luz, encontrándome con el cuerpo del chico justo en medio del cuarto. Una arcada me detiene por un momento, pero me obligo a mantener la compostura.

Camino hasta él. Ni siquiera se han molestado en cubrirlo con una manta, o una bolsa, o lo que sea.

"Lo siento" murmuro quedamente, tomando el cuerpo por el torso y colocándolo sobre mi hombro. "Eres… muy pesado" comento, intentando distraer a mi cerebro para que no logre procesar lo que estoy haciendo. Camino con dificultad fuera del cuarto, cierro la puerta y subo las escaleras con aún más dificultad. Me dispongo a salir de la comisaría, a sabiendas que a estas horas nadie me verá así, y si lo hacen, podré ocultarme con facilidad. Mañana le explicaré a Farlan la situación, y le diré que haga algo sobre las cámaras de seguridad.

* * *

Después de cavar por un gran rato, me detengo a sentarme por un segundo. Estoy en medio de un campo vacío, que encontré con dificultad, con el cuerpo del alguna vez atractivo chico a mi lado.

"Siento tardarme tanto" le digo, sacudiendo la cabeza y recostándome sobre el pasto lleno de la tierra que he estado excavando. "No estoy en buena forma últimamente"

Y, antes de que pueda impedirlo, mis ojos se cierran.

* * *

Despierto, alarmado, esperando encontrarme en el cuarto de mierda que rento, a sabiendas que todo ha sido una pesadilla. Pero lo primero que veo frente a mí es el cielo azul.

Me incorporo, confundido, y miro a mi alrededor. Lo que he cavado ya no está ahí; pareciera como si alguien hubiera devuelto la tierra a su lugar. A mi lado no hay nadie. ¿Tal vez alguien más llegó y enterró al chico?

Termino por pararme y caminar hasta lo que asumo es la tumba del chico. "Sé que lo he dicho muchas veces ya, pero lo siento. Debí haber sido yo. Eras demasiado…"

"¿Guapo para morir?"

Ruedo los ojos, irritado ante el comentario. "Iba a decir joven, aunque supongo que eso también queda. Tú debes ser la persona que lo ente…" mientras me giro para ver a quien sí ha logrado darle un funeral más o menos digno, me quedo paralizado. "Tú…"

"¿Hm? ¿Yo?" el ojiverde frente a mí luce una enorme sonrisa. No luce en lo absoluto… muerto.

"¿¡Un fantasma!?" grito sin poder evitarlo. Retrocedo rápidamente, tropezándome con una piedra. Caigo sobre mi trasero y me lamento de mi suerte, arrastrándome lejos del fantasma del chico que viene a atormentarme. "¡Me dijeron que pagaría por mis pecados, pero no antes de morir, joder! ¡Aléjate!"

"¿Fantasma?" el chico se ríe, y se arrodilla frente a mí. "¿Te parezco un fantasma? No" extiende una mano hacia mí. Yo retrocedo, asustado. El chico bufa y toma mi mano rápidamente, pegándola a su rostro. "¿Cuántos fantasmas conoces que puedas tocar?"

"¿Un… zombie, entonces?" pregunto, ligeramente menos asustado.

…en realidad, no. Estoy a punto de tener un paro cardiaco.

"Soy Eren" el chico… Eren, sonríe, y se para. Me hace pararme junto con él, sin soltar mi mano. Yo me tambaleo un poco, y caigo hacia él. Eren me toma antes de que nos tumbe a los dos. "Ey, tranquilo; entiendo que estés agradecido por haberte salvado la vida, pero por favor… algo de decencia" se ríe.

Yo me alejo, frunciendo el ceño. "¿Qué mierda…? ¿No estabas muerto?"

"Hm" mira hacia abajo y se toquetea un poco. "No, no lo creo. O a mí no me lo parece" me mira con su enorme sonrisa. Comienzo a marearme.

"Tu…" estiro una mano hasta su pecho. No hay… nada. No hay rastro de un impacto de bala. "Tu pecho… ¿Cómo…?"

"Te he dicho que entiendo que estés agradecido, pero manosearme no es la manera adecuada de agradecerme" me dice, riéndose quedito. "Aunque me has dado lo que siempre he querido, así que… ¿Te importa si te devuelvo el favor?" me extiende una mano.

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Ven conmigo" me dice, tomando mi mano sin esperar mi respuesta, llevándome lejos de aquél campo.

* * *

"No me gusta la comida china" murmuro quedamente, aun confundido por toda la situación.

Eren me mira extrañado. "¿No…? Entonces, ¿la alemana?" niego con la cabeza. "¿Francesa?" Hago gesto de asco. "¿Mexicana?" Alzo una ceja como toda respuesta. "¿Española?"

"No"

"¿Rusa?"

"No"

"¿Británica?"

"No"

"¿Griega?"

"No"

"Vale, no puedo pensar en nada más aparte de la italiana… pero seguro tampoco es tu favorita, ¿eh?" me mira de una forma extraña. Yo asiento lentamente. "¿¡La italiana!? ¿¡Estás bromeando!?" su sonrisa se extiende aún más. No le entiendo. ¿Por qué le alegra tanto que me guste la comida italiana?

"Es mi favorita" respondo. Él asiente, luciendo alegre y confundido a la vez, tomando mi mano para llevarme dos locales a la derecha del restaurante de comida china.

"Así que… aquí estamos" entra y yo le sigo de cerca. Le dice algo en alemán a la chica que hace de recepcionista… o como sea que se le llame a quien atiende esta clase de lugares lujosos. Caminamos hasta donde la chica nos guía y nos sentamos, examinando el menú. "Y ¿por qué te gusta la italiana?"

"Casi nunca tengo la oportunidad de probarla. De hecho, no la he probado más de dos veces. Pero es mi preferida"

La expresión de Eren se tuerce por un momento. Yo lo miro, extrañado. "Italiana. Vale, pero… ¿Te gustan los gatos?"

Frunzo el ceño ante la extraña pregunta, pero niego. "Prefiero los perros"

"¿¡En serio!?" su expresión vacila peligrosamente entre la alegría y la confusión. Está comenzando a darme aún más miedo. "¿Y el lugar? ¿Qué opinas del lugar?"

Miro a mi alrededor. "Parece limpio. Me agrada"

Eren ríe, asintiendo. "Vale, ¿estás listo para ordenar?"

"Supongo"

Eren llama a una camarera y pide algo que tampoco entiendo. Después se gira hacia mí. "¿Tu qué quieres?"

"Hm. Lasagna. Y… ¿tienen té negro?"

"¿Té negro?" Eren luce visiblemente confundido, como si nunca hubiera oído hablar de la bebida. Yo asiento. "V-Vale…" le dice algo a la camarera y esta se va, asintiendo.

Cinco minutos después, nuestras órdenes llegan. "No me he lavado las manos" le digo, observando cómo él devora con ahínco el spaghetti que ha ordenado. Se detiene para verme, extrañado.

"Creo que hay gel antibacterial allá" dice con la boca llena, señalando a un lugar al que realmente no le presto atención. Niego con la cabeza. Eren traga. "O, eh, el baño está por allá, creo" señala detrás de él. Yo asiento y me pongo de pie, dirigiéndome hacia donde Eren ha señalado.

Para cuando vuelvo, Eren ya ha terminado. Yo me siento con calma y le doy un sorbo a mi té, observando con cuidado al chico frente a mí. Ojos grandes y verdes, piel algo tostada, alto, delgado, joven. Debe tener diecisiete. Pero… ¿cómo sobrevivió?

Eren nota que lo estoy mirando, y me devuelve la mirada con intensidad. Me veo obligado a desviar la mirada.

"¿Te gusta el alcohol?"

Me encojo de hombros. "No me causa nada, así que realmente no me interesa mucho"

"¿¡No te puedes embriagar!?" niego con la cabeza. "Vaya… Y, eh, eres algo bajito, ¿huh?"

"Cállate"

"¿Te molesta? Debes medir… ¿qué? ¿Metro y medio?" tiene una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Yo estoy a punto de golpearlo.

"Soy más alto que eso. De todos modos, ¿qué te importa? Y debería ser yo el que hace las preguntas aquí. ¿Cómo sobreviviste?"

"¿Tu nombre es Levi?"

Aprieto tan fuerte la taza de té que ésta se rompe entre mis dedos. Ni siquiera noto que me he cortado por lo alterado que me encuentro. "Mira, pedazo de mierda. Me salvaste la vida, vale; pero ahora vienes aquí, me dices que no estás muerto, haces preguntas extrañas, y sabes mi nombre. ¿¡Quién mierda eres!? Y será mejor que respondas rápido, porque…"

Eren se para de golpe. Llama a una camarera y le dice algo. Ésta recoge los trozos de taza de entre mis manos y la mesa y limpia el desastre que he hecho. También me da un trozo de tela para cubrir la herida en mi dedo. Después le extiende lo que, supongo es la cuenta, a Eren. Este saca un par de billetes y los deja ahí, murmurándole algo a la camarera mientras ésta sonríe y se aleja con la cuenta.

"Debo irme"

"Y una mierda" le digo, parándome también. Eren sale del restaurante, y yo le sigo de cerca, casi corriendo. Va demasiado deprisa. "¡Tienes que explicarme! ¿¡Quién mierda eres!? ¿¡Smith te ha mandado!?"

Eren se detiene de golpe, haciendo que yo choque contra su espalda. Me quejo ligeramente.

Se da la vuelta. "No puedo morir" explica. Yo lo miro atónito. "Una vez, hace muchos años, fui asesinado por alguien quien yo creía un amigo. Me cortó la cabeza con una de sus armas; una katana que nunca debió haber matado a un humano. Me dejó abandonado fuera de una muralla donde vivíamos, y al día siguiente, desperté. Fui comido, despedazado, asesinado de vuelta, pero… siempre volví. Si me corto un dedo, mañana lo tendré de vuelta. Si me cortan la cabeza, también. Incluso si me hago un moratón, desaparecerá antes de que el Sol se vuelva a alzar"

"Yo…"

Eren ríe amargamente. "No me crees, ¿cierto?"

"Te creo" le digo, seriamente. No debería. Es una estupidez, pero… ¿qué otra explicación hay? Además, hay algo… no sé qué es. Algo sobre él me obliga a creerle. "En verdad… te creo, Eren"

Me sonríe, tomando un mechón de mi pelo y acariciándolo, hasta que su mano queda colgando a un lado de mi cara. "Ahora lo entiendes. Levi… Tienes que fingir que no existo, de ahora en adelante"

"Pero-"

"No" me interrumpe. "Esto no seguirá. Olvida mi existencia. Finge que no me conoces. Es mejor así" y, dicho eso, me mira una última vez para alejarse.

Yo lo miro, atónito, incapaz de hacer algo, hasta que sale de mi campo visual. Entonces me quedo ahí, paralizado, por lo que podrían haber sido horas.

* * *

"Te digo que está vivo"

"Joder, Levi; primero eres un asesino, ¡y ahora también usas drogas!" Farlan se golpea la frente con su propia mano. "¿Cómo mierda pudo haber sobrevivido a algo así?"

"¡No lo sé!" miento. "Pero lo hizo. Ayer intenté enterrarlo; saqué su cuerpo de aquí, pero me quedé dormido y… cuando desperté, él estaba vivo. Me llevó a comer"

Farlan suspira, frotándose las sienes y hundiéndose en su asiento. "Vale, supongamos que está vivo. Ahora me dices que te ha pedido que lo olvides. ¿Por qué no lo haces y ya?"

"¡No puedo!" respondo, irritado. "¿Cómo podría olvidar a alguien así? Es…"

"¿Tan guapo era?" Farlan se burla.

"No es eso"

"Oh, claro que no" yo ruedo los ojos. "Vale, entiendo a qué te refieres, pero ambos sabemos que no estarías _tan_ desesperado si no fuera porque de pronto encuentras que ese chico extraño te atrae"

"Debe ser menor de edad, de todos modos" vuelvo a mentir, desviando la mirada. "Sólo quiero… verle de nuevo"

Farlan asiente y saca algo de un cajón de su escritorio. Me lo extiende. Es una billetera vieja y desgarrada. "Toma. Lo… tomé prestado. Supuse que querrías un recuerdo del hombre que te salvó la vida, así que te hice este favor. Debe tener alguna clase de identificación ahí, así que tal vez puedas averiguar dónde viva"

"¿Y una vez que lo averigüe? ¿Qué hago? Me dijo que fingiera que no le conozco"

"No sé. Pásate a diario por su casa, fingiendo que corres. Si necesitas comprar algo, ve a una tienda que esté cerca de su casa. ¡Hospédate cerca de ahí! Seguro hay alguien dispuesto a hospedar a un extraño francés por ahí"

Suspiro, apesadumbrado. "Esto es ridículo"

* * *

Y sin embargo, es exactamente lo que hago. Pasa una semana, otra, y otra, y otra, y otra…

Hasta que han pasado tres meses, y no lo he vuelto a ver.

Y todo es ridículo; soy un hombre serio que no hace amigos, pero de pronto me encuentro extrañando a un hombre que apenas conozco. Me encuentro queriendo saber más de él, su historia, por todo lo que ha pasado. Quiero ser su amigo, no dejarlo solo. Simplemente… quiero volver a verlo. ¿Por qué? Vete a saber.

Tal vez… fue un sueño extraño. Sí, eso debió ser. Pero cada que miro a la identificación que asegura que Eren Jaeger tiene veinte años, me recuerda que no, que es real y está en algún lado.

Pero al final… me rindo. No puedo seguir. No así. Me he visto reducido a una persona ridícula tan sólo para volver a ver a un extraño que me salvó la vida. Excepto que no se siente como si fuera un extraño.

Suspiro mientras voy de vuelta a casa, o más bien, al lugar donde actualmente me hospedo, que es en la enorme casa de una amable anciana viuda de un general francés. Voy caminando al lado de un parque extenso, que a esta hora está casi vacío, a excepción de algún niño que juega alegremente con las flores y el pasto.

Excepto que no es un niño. O si lo fuera, sería un niño demasiado alto. Un niño de un metro setenta que se detiene en cuanto me ve y se para.

"Vaya… coincidencia" digo, deteniéndome también. Eren se queda parado donde está, a unos tres metros de mí, con una flor en la mano y otra en la cabeza.

"Sí. Coincidencia"

Un silencio incómodo nos invade por un par de minutos.

"Vale" Eren se da la vuelta. "Entonces esto termina ahora" comienza a caminar en dirección contraria hacia mí, y yo me encuentro a mí mismo persiguiéndolo, tomándolo del brazo e impidiéndoselo. "¿Qué haces? Suéltame. Te dije que fingieras que…"

"No puedo" le interrumpo. "Yo…" agacho la mirada, apretando la mandíbula. "¿¡Cómo me puedes pedir algo como eso!?" le grito, enojado de pronto. "¡No puedo! ¿Por qué mierda insistes tanto en que me aleje de ti?"

"Siendo como soy… encontré que encariñarme con personas como tú es mi peor pesadilla" me dice, alzando mi rostro con su mano. "Paso un buen rato con ellos, les veo envejecer mientras yo permanezco igual, y eventualmente les veo morir. A todos. Y vuelvo a quedarme solo. No lo soportaría de nuevo"

"¿Y cómo sabes que me voy a morir antes que tú? ¿Cómo sabes que siquiera me verás morir? El… destino, o como mierda quieras llamarlo, nos unió. Pero bien podría separarnos de nuevo, y no por la muerte. Los amigos pelean, ¿sabes? Un día podríamos pelear y tú no volverías a saber de mí"

"Hace un día me odiabas, me parece; ahora de pronto quieres ser mi amigo" se ríe, pero al instante su semblante se vuelve serio. "Leví…" el semblante de Eren se relaja y puedo ver una sonrisa aflorando en su rostro. "Ven" me obliga a sentarme en el pasto, frente a él. "Sé honesto conmigo. ¿Tienes la sensación de conocerme? ¿Aunque sea mínimamente?"

Yo dudo por un segundo, pero asiento. "Sé que es una estupidez" chasqueo la lengua. "Es imposible que te conozca, pero… me resultas familiar, por alguna razón. Tal vez te pareces a mi padre, no sé"

Eren me mira confundido. "¿Tu padre?"

"Supongo que su imagen aún debería estar en mi subconsciente, ¿no?" respondo. "Lo vi una vez, a los tres meses de haber nacido. Fue la única vez. Tal vez te pareces en algo a él, y por eso me resultas familiar" me encojo de hombros, desviando la mirada. De pronto la situación me parece bastante estúpida.

"Vaya… siento lo de tu padre"

"No me importa. Lo de mi madre fue peor" me encuentro contándole, sin poder evitarlo. "Pasó lo mismo que contigo, ella… Alguien se metió a nuestra casa a robar, lo cual era bastante raro dado que estábamos jodidos y en realidad no había nada que robar. Ese alguien tenía un arma, y quiso dispararme. Mi madre se interpuso, y me salvó. Directo al pecho" señalo el lugar donde el impacto de bala debería estar en Eren. "Como tú"

"Vaya… supongo que tu vida es peor que la mía, después de todo" se ríe.

"¿Bromeas?" bufo. "Eres inmortal, joder. Yo haría lo que se me viniera en gana si lo fuera. Debe ser un poder increíble"

"No en realidad" agacha la mirada. "Pero sí; al principio hice todo lo que se me vino en gana" se ríe. "Pero después… me quedé solo. Y el seguir vivo se volvió un tormento. Ser inmortal es el peor castigo del universo. No se lo desearía a nadie"

"No tienes por qué estar solo" le digo, incómodamente. Decir esa clase de cosas no es mi fuerte. "Me tienes a mí, después de todo, ¿no?"

Eren sonríe. "Supongo que tienes razón. Gracias"

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué?"

"Por ser mi amigo"

* * *

 **Vale, no estoy seguro de si debo darle una continuación o no. Hay muchas cosas sin explicar y huecos, pero dejaré que vosotros decidáis si lo continúo o si lo dejo a vuestra imaginación. Si nadie decide nada, entonces quedará en mí(?).**

 **Por ahora, lo pondré como completo.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **(Canción citada/historia nombrada por Immortals - Fall Out Boy)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.**

 **Notas:**

 **Han pasado 84 años...**

 **Capítulo dedicado a Nicot, por haberme inspirado a escribir esto. Cualquier queja sobre el cap, dirigirla a ella. (?) Bueno, no.**

* * *

 _I'll be the watcher of the eternal flame_

 _I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams_

 _I am the sand at the bottom-half of the hourglass_

* * *

Eren deja caer su décima botella de la noche sobre la mesa. Lo hace tal vez con demasiada fuerza, porque el resto de sus compañeras de cristal se sacuden en su lugar por unos segundos.

"Entonces es verdad que no te puedes embriagar"

Dejo salir un quejido como toda respuesta. No sé qué estoy haciendo aquí, sentado en la supuesta casa del niñato supuestamente inmortal con el que llevo conviviendo ya dos meses.

"¿Por qué? Llevas lo mismo que yo y ni siquiera parpadeas. Me das miedo" su sonrisa de lado me hace pensar que miedo es lo último que le causo. En realidad, es al revés; él comienza a darme miedo.

"Es... una mala costumbre, supongo" murmuro quedamente, viendo la botella vacía entre mis dedos y dándole un par de vueltas, haciendo que el poco líquido que queda gire dentro. "Me obligué a mantener la guardia alta siempre que me veía obligado a beber; ahora no puedo bajarla aunque quiera"

"¿Tanta desconfianza me tienes?" su tono de voz intenta salir ofendido, pero se acerca a mí en el sofá donde estamos sentados, nuestros muslos rozándose. Chasqueo la lengua. Demasiados mensajes mezclados para mí.

"No es eso, idiota" me encojo de hombros, dejando por fin la botella en la mesa al lado de la de Eren y recargándome contra el sofá, cruzando las piernas. "Simplemente no puedo. Es como si le dijeras a un estreñido que cague cuando obviamente no puede por más que quiera"

"Curiosa analogía" Eren intenta reprimir una sonrisa incómoda, pero no lo logra. Yo le miro de reojo, queriendo preguntar muchísimas cosas. A pesar de haber convivido con él por bastante tiempo ya, el tema de su peculiar habilidad no ha salido a flote. Y a mí aun me resulta difícil comprender cómo es posible que alguien así exista.

He llegado a cortarle un dedo a propósito, fingiendo estar distraído mientras le digo que le ayudaré a preparar la comida, todo con el propósito de comprobar si la herida estará ahí el siguiente día. Nunca lo está. Cualquier cosa, cualquier moratón, hasta un corte de cabello; todo vuelve a como originalmente estaba al siguiente día, justo como Eren ya me había dicho.

Tal vez sea la oportunidad perfecta para preguntar. Debe estar algo atontado por el alcohol.

"Debes tener muchas preguntas, ¿huh?" Eren dice de pronto, mirándome con una sonrisa divertida. Yo me sobresalto ligeramente. "Pensé que nunca preguntarías, pero apuesto a que ya no aguantas. Pero yo tengo un par de preguntas antes"

"Adelante" le digo, cruzándome de brazos y alzando una ceja en su dirección.

"Esto de aquí" Eren alza una mano. Por un momento pienso que se dirige hacia mi cuello y me encojo sin querer, pero uno de sus dedos se posa sobre mi sien derecha. "¿No debería haber una herida? ¿Una cicatriz? ¿Acaso tienes la misma habilidad que yo y no me has contado?"

No parece que esté bromeando, pero no puedo evitar rodar los ojos. "¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Por supuesto que no soy un raro como tú. ¿Y por qué debería tener una cicatriz en la sien?"

Eren hace un gesto falso de dolor ante el cometario sobre su habilidad, aunque puedo ver que en verdad luce ligeramente ofendido. "Te salvé la vida aquella vez, ¿sabes?"

"Ya sé" replico. Y antes de que pueda decir algo más, Eren me interrumpe:

"Te empujé bastante fuerte. Por un segundo pensé que en realidad no te había salvado, sino que te había matado yo mismo" sonríe ligeramente. "Así que supongo que tendrás alguna herida, ¿no? O que en su tiempo la hubieras tenido. Honestamente no me fijé, pero debería haber una cicatriz, al menos"

"No me quebré la cabeza" respondo, suspirando. "Sólo me salió una bola horrible y sangrienta; nada del otro mundo" Eren se ríe a mi lado. Yo me permito sonreír apenas visiblemente. "Bromeo. En verdad no me pasó nada. Creo que mis manos se llevaron lo peor, y aun así, sólo se rasparon un poco"

"Hm, está bien, te creo" dice, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás y suspirando. "Ese hombre... Lo conoces desde hace un tiempo"

Parece una afirmación más que una pregunta, pero aun así me encuentro asintiendo. "Sí. Smith"

"Si lo conoces desde hace tiempo... ¿Nunca tuviste la oportunidad de matarlo?"

Chasqueo la lengua. "¿De qué mierda hablas?"

"Matarlo. Sabes, dispararle entre ceja y ceja. Te hubieras evitado todo este problema"

"No soy un asesino" murmuro, y Eren me mira sorprendido. Tengo que rodar los ojos antes de responder. "Supongo que tienes una idea de qué clase de persona soy"

"Tengo una vaga idea" dice. "Eres un, uh..."

"Criminal" completo yo. "Robo cosas a gente que no las merece para subsistir"

"Subsistir" Eren repite despacio. "O sea que robas, pero ¿no lo suficiente para darte un par de lujos? Suena a que deberías cambiar de carrera"

"No es como si tuviera opción" replico. "Además de que no tengo necesidad de todas estas mierdas que tú tienes" señalo al cuarto donde estamos con un gesto vago de la mano. "Con todo lo que tienes aquí, podría comprar toda la mierda que quisiera por toda la vida. Es innecesariamente grande y lujoso"

"Te doy todo esto, entonces" es toda su respuesta. Yo le miro con el entrecejo fruncido.

"¿Por qué tienes todo esto, en primer lugar?"

Eren me mira entre divertido y molesto. Supongo que en verdad lo estoy molestando, pero no estoy dispuesto a callarme. Le devuelvo la mirada con intensidad.

"He vivido por más tiempo del que te podrías imaginar. ¿No te parece lógico que tenga bastantes cosas?"

Me encojo de hombros. "Supongo que sí. Ahora es mi turno de preguntar. Nunca me dijiste por qué sabías mi nombre" La expresión de Eren se oscurece visiblemente. Tal vez no debí haber preguntado eso, pero no pienso retractarme. Necesito saber.

Eren pone una mano sobre su boca y bosteza. "¿No te parece que es algo tarde ya?" dice, parpadeando un par de veces. "Debe pasar de la media noche"

"Son las tres de la mañana" respondo, apretando la mandíbula sin querer. No me ha respondido.

"Puedes dormir aquí, si quieres. Es algo peligroso salir a estas horas, y tu casa está a una manzana de aquí. Podrían..."

"¿Robarme?" me burlo. "¿Recuerdas a qué me dedico?"

Eren bufa divertido. "Tienes razón. De todos modos, preferiría que te quedaras aquí, sólo por si acaso" se pone de pie, extendiendo su brazo para señalar vagamente a una de las dos puertas en el lugar. "Hay una cama por allá. Te prometo que es cómoda. Puedes quedarte ahí" no espera a que responda; comienza a caminar hacia la puerta y yo me veo obligado a seguirle. Abre la puerta, dejándome ver un cuarto igual de ridículamente lujoso. La cama debe ser tres veces más grande que la mía, y mucho más cómoda. Aunque no sabría decirlo con certeza; rara vez duermo en mi cama.

Entro al cuarto y Eren me sigue de cerca. Me quito las botas que traigo puestas y me siento sobre la cama, mirando fijamente a Eren quien ha optado por buscar algo en un enorme clóset frente a la cama. "¿Piensas dormir conmigo?" le digo burlonamente, recostándome en la cama. Eren se ríe.

"Necesito buscar algo que dejé por aquí. No te preocupes, te prometo que no tardaré mucho. Tú duerme"

Le hago caso y cierro los ojos, girándome sobre un costado y llevando mis rodillas a mi pecho, abrazándolas. Escucho a Eren revolver cosas por un par de minutos, hasta que el ruido cesa. Ni siquiera logro oír su respiración. Entonces, oigo pasos dirigiéndose hacia mí con lentitud, casi con cautela; no podría oírlo de no ser porque mi oído es bastante sensible.

Siento un ligero peso a un costado mío, y asumo que debe ser la mano de Eren, o tal vez algo que ha dejado ahí. Pero entonces el peso se va y siento una mano sobre mi hombro, girándome para quedar boca arriba. Me dejo hacer sin abrir los ojos, fingiendo estar dormido. Me pregunto qué pensará hacer. Tal vez...

Siento un contacto cálido contra mis labios. No esperaba eso, a pesar de que... era obvio.

Es apenas un roce; Eren se separa de inmediato, y yo abro los ojos, viendo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"No estaba dormido aún. Pensé que habrías aprendido a notar la diferencia después de 'haber vivido por más tiempo del que pueda imaginar'."

Eren no luce realmente sorprendido, ni alarmado por que le haya descubierto besándome. Tan sólo cierra los ojos y suspira, sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente.

"Quédate conmigo"

"¿Qué?"

"Ven aquí, a vivir conmigo. Mañana mismo podemos traer tus cosas. Quédate. Después de hoy, no quiero que te vayas. Tampoco tienes que seguir robando"

"Qué estupideces dices..." me giro de vuelta a mi posición, cerrando los ojos, escuchando un quejido de parte de Eren. Puedo oír la sonrisa en su voz.

"Huh... Creo que aceptaré tu propuesta y dormiré contigo" mi cuerpo rebota por unos segundos cuando Eren brinca a la cama a mi lado. De inmediato, siento un par de brazos envolverme. "Buenas noches, Levi"

"Hm"

* * *

Una semana después, camino con Eren devuelta de una improvisada cena en un restaurant italiano, donde Eren ha pagado de más para que nos dejen entrar sin reservación. Es algo noche ya, y me parece que Eren va algo ebrio. Su brazo está rodeando mis hombros.

"Vamos por aquí" dice de pronto, señalando a una calle estrecha y oscura. Comienza a caminar en dicha dirección, y yo me veo arrastrado con él.

"¿Por qué? No es el camino de vuelta" quito su brazo de mis hombros, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

"Ya sé, pero hay un lugar bonito por aquí" me dice, tomando mi muñeca y acelerando el paso.

Pasamos cinco minutos caminando, y honestamente, no veo nada particularmente bonito. Estamos caminando por otra calle oscura que sólo parece llevar a una calle aún más oscura. De pronto, Eren se detiene de golpe y yo choco contra su espalda.

"¿Qué...?" No alcanzo a terminar; pone su mano sobre mi boca. Se gira para verme y me hace un gesto para que me mantenga callado. Yo quito su mano de mi boca con fuerza, pero no digo nada y obedezco.

"Levi" lo escucho susurrar. No digo nada; espero a que él se voltee y se acerque a mi oído para decirme algo. "Revisa tu cuello"

Le hago caso, y no encuentro nada. "No hay na..." a media frase, me doy cuenta de a qué se refiere Eren. Mi collar, el que siempre cargo conmigo, no está. Alarmado, miro a Eren.

"Hace un par de días..." comienza a decirme, en una voz tan baja que apenas puedo oírle. "¿Recuerdas al hombre con el que chocaste? Llevabas una bufanda ese día, y él la jaló de tu cuello por error. Era uno de los hombres de Erwin. Te ha quitado el collar sin que te des cuenta"

"¿Smith tiene mi...?"

Una luz parpadea frente a nosotros por un segundo.

"Es bastante grosero susurrar en la presencia de otra persona, Ackerman" De la puerta que se ha abierto frente a nosotros anteriormente, sale una figura alta que identifico como Smith. "Sobretodo cuando estás hablando de ellos"

"Dame mi collar"

"¿Qué? ¿Quieres esto?" una mano enguantada se alza a su cuello para tomar una cadena colgando de éste. La sonrisa que luce Smith me hace querer golpearlo, pero me conformo con arrebatarle el collar de un jalón certero. Smith me mira, molesto.

"Eres bastante predecible, Erwin" dice Eren con una pequeña sonrisa de lado. Lo veo meter una mano dentro de su abrigo mientras se da la vuelta, apuntando con el arma que ha sacado a otro hombre al que no alcanzo a ver. "Tus hombres también lo son"

"Eres una persona curiosa" dice Smith, levantando una mano para hacer un gesto en dirección al hombre al que no alcanzo a ver. "Es cierto que hasta ahora, pareces saber lo que va a pasar en cada momento. Sin embargo, actúas de manera errática ante la situación. Estoy seguro de haberte visto casi morir antes protegiendo a esta... persona"

"Los policías debieron haberte matado. En verdad es una lástima que no lo hayan hecho; quería evitarme el esfuerzo" Eren intenta sonar tranquilo, pero es bastante obvio que su ira mal contenida sale a relucir sin que él pueda evitarlo.

"Disfruta de esa cosa mientras la tienes" dice, y no estoy seguro si me dice a mí o a Eren. "No me costará mucho trabajo arrebatártela"

Entonces, escucho un disparo al mismo tiempo que unos pasos alejándose. Asumo que es Eren el que ha disparado, porque he visto por un segundo la chispa y el sonido me ha dejado con el oído zumbando. Tomo mi cabeza entre mis manos y frunzo el ceño por el ligero dolor, mirando a Eren. El aliento se me va cuando veo que la sangre brota de su cuello.

"¿¡Eren!?" me apresuro a tomarlo por el torso antes de que caiga al piso, recargando la mayoría de su peso contra mí. "¡Mierda, Eren!"

"¿Acerté?" murmura debilmente, mirándome con expresión despreocupada. Joder, ni siquiera se ve mínimamente perturbado por el hecho de que una bala le atravesó el cuello.

"¿¡A qué mierda te refieres!?" no me responde; lo veo cerrar los ojos. "¡Eren! ¡Mierda, no te mueras!" recuerdo por un segundo que debe haber otra persona con un arma, así que lo dejo con cuidado sobre el piso y me giro a medias, observando que hay otro cuerpo tirado frente a nosotros. Un agujero perfora exactamente el centro de su frente. "Sí, acertaste. ¡Acertaste! ¡Mierda, ya despierta!" le doy una bofetada, pero no parece reaccionar. "Mierda. ¡Mierda! ¡Joder!" limpio con furia una lágrima que está a punto de salir de mi ojo. "Joder, ¡no vuelvas a hacerme esto!" lo tomo por las piernas y el torso, alzándolo al tiempo que me paro. "Encima estás más pesado que antes. ¿¡No se supone que tu mierda de habilidad también te impide engordar!? ¡Carajo!"

Me tambaleo hasta el final de la calle, donde por fin veo una tenue luz proveniente de un pobre alambrado público. Camino con dificultad hasta que la calle se abre en un enorme campo que parece estar solo a esta hora. Apresuro el paso hasta que estoy lo suficientemente oculto de la potencial vista de alguien más, bien adentrado en los matorrales del terreno. Dejo a Eren sobre el pasto seco, y me siento a su lado. Me limpio las lágrimas y el sudor, mordiéndome el labio para intentar detenerme.

"Sé que es estúpido llorar, joder, pero..." no completo la frase. Lo más probable es que Eren no pueda escucharme. Me limito a observar su cuerpo inerte. Tiene una herida en el dedo por haberse cortado con un cuchillo del restaurant. Estaba distraído intentando lucir elegante, y por imbécil se ha causado eso. Me concentro en la pequeña herida.

A pesar de que hago mi mayor esfuerzo por no pensar en ello, mi mente no puede evitar pensar en miles de preguntas. ¿Y si esta vez no despierta? ¿Qué pasa si en verdad ha muerto esta vez? ¿Podría ser que sólo me ha jugado una extraña broma de gemelos, y que el Eren que me salvó en verdad esté muerto y haya sido reemplazado por su hermano? ¿Tengo que cuidar su cuerpo, o revive en otro? Para todo lo que sé, el cuerpo original que conocí podría estar enterrado en donde yo planeaba hacerlo.

Suspiro. No tiene sentido pensar en nada de eso. Ya sabré la respuesta cuando el Sol se alce otra vez.

"Si en verdad te mueres, te juro que te mato"

Tremenda estupidez ha dejado mi boca sin que yo pudiera evitarlo. Frunzo el ceño; debe ser el cansancio. Lucho por mantener los ojos abiertos.

* * *

Algo toma mi muñeca fuertemente.

"¡Ahh!" abro los ojos de golpe, observando a un Eren lleno de tierra y algo de pasto seco.

"Esta vez no me has hecho un funeral. Qué triste"

"¿¡Qué!?"

"Siempre quise un funeral. Pero dos no habría estado mal"

"¿¡De qué mierda hablas!?"

"¿Tienes tu collar?"

"¿¡Collar!? Mejor respóndeme por qué mierda has ido a suicidarte de esta manera sólo por un jodido collar"

"Es... importante, ¿no es cierto?" se alza, apoyando sus brazos en la tierra. Se sienta en posición de flor de loto frente a mí. Mi vista se dirige a su mano; el corte de anoche ya no está. Con temor, mis ojos viajan hasta su cuello. Suspiro aliviado al no encontrar rastro de herida alguna.

"Supongo que lo es" murmuro, sacando la cadena de mi bolsillo. De ésta cuelga un dije con forma de corazón. "Pero no es excusa para lo que hiciste"

"Sabías que volvería" Eren se encoge de hombros, tomando el collar de mis manos. "¿Alguna vez lo has abierto?"

"Creo que una vez lo intenté" respondo, distraído, acercándome más a Eren. "Cuando era un niño. No pude, no tenía fuerza; nunca lo volví a intentar"

Eren toma el corazón entre sus dedos y lo abre con facilidad. Saca algo de éste, y deja el collar sobre su muslo. Me extiende lo que ha sacado. Yo lo miro por un momento antes de tomarlo, dubitativo.

"Es un pedazo de tela vieja mal cosida" le digo, observando el objeto en sí. Es un pequeño pedazo de pañuelo con otro pedazo de tela verde mal cosidos. La tela entera debe medir un par de centímetros apenas, y luce bastante vieja.

"Así es" Eren parece bastante emocionado por este simple hecho. "Pero es más que eso"

"¿Hm? ¿Qué más podría ser? ¿El portador de una bacteria?"

Eren se ríe. "Es un símbolo" dice. "Bueno, no precisamente, pero..." sacude la cabeza. "Cuéntame por qué lo tienes"

"Mi madre me lo regaló. Pero creo que ella tampoco sabía qué tenía adentro"

"¿De dónde lo sacó?"

Me encojo de hombros. "No lo sé. Lo tengo desde muy pequeño, y no recuerdo nada, honestamente"

"Smith sigue vivo, ¿sabes?"

Bufo. "¿Por qué mierda insistes tanto en matarlo?"

"Es..." Eren suspira. "No es importante"

"Dime por qué"

"Vale, no te enojes" se ríe, pero puedo notar que lo hace incómodamente. Lo miro fijamente. "Es... Una larga historia"

"Tengo tiempo"

"Te iba a contar de todos modos" replica, agachando la cabeza un poco. "Le conozco. Bueno, conozco a su tipo. Yo... No puedo dejar que te hiera. No de nuevo"

"Hay otra gente de la que deberías preocuparte" respondo, irritado. "Él no me ha hecho nada serio. Hay gente que sí ha tratado de matarme, casi con éxito"

"No" el tono de Eren me hace sobresaltarme por un momento. "No, me refiero a que..." se tapa el rostro con las manos. "¡No te puedo contar! ¡Me tomarás por un loco!" su voz sale ahogada entre sus manos.

"¿Bromeas? Eres un jodido inmortal. Te creería si me dijeras que Cleopatra en realidad era un hombre vagabundo con un álter ego"

"Nunca conocía a Cleopatra..." murmura.

"Sabes a qué me refiero"

"Sí"

"¿Entonces?"

Eren alza el rostro de entre sus manos, luciendo derrotado. Me mira por un segundo antes de volver su vista al piso. "Te he visto morir antes. La mayoría de las veces tiene que ver con ese tipo"

"¿Qué?"

Se ríe un poco. "Te dije que me tomarías por un loco. ¿Ves? Podría contarte... Podría contarte sobre todas las veces que te he conocido, sobre todas las veces que te he visto morir por algún descuido mío"

"¿Por eso sabes mi nombre?"

"En parte" responde, pasando una mano por su cabello. Puedo ver que está sudando. "En realidad... No te conocí tantas veces. Me refiero" tose "No eras Levi"

"¿Cómo que no era Levi?"

"No. Casi nunca lo eras. Siempre tenías otro nombre, otra estatura, otro color de ojos, de pelo, de piel. A veces eras idéntico a como te conocí, pero luego te llevaba a un restaurant y te observaba comer con las manos, sin habértelas lavado" sonríe de lado. "Cosas así. Eran pequeños detalles, la mayoría de las veces. Medías un centímetro más, un centímetro menos. Te llamabas Paul. Eras mujer. Tus cejas eran ligeramente más gruesas. Tu pelo era un poco más claro. O no tenías este lunar" me pica la clavícula por encima de la camisa. Yo alzo el cuello para ver, y en efecto, hay un lunar ahí. "O tenías uno de más al lado. No sé. Cualquier cosa. Pero nunca eras tú en verdad"

"¿Y cómo sabes que soy yo en verdad?"

"Debes serlo, o debo estar volviéndome loco por fin" se ríe, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Eres exactamente como... Como él. Eres él, lo sé. Cuando te vi, caminando hacia lo que no sabías era tu muerte, sentí... No sabría explicártelo. Era una sensación familiar, que no había experimentado en siglos. Literalmente. Pude sentir que eras tú, aunque una parte de mí se negaba a creerlo, porque debías ser alguien diferente de nuevo, ¿no? Siempre era así"

"¿Mi muerte? No hay manera en que supieras que eso iba a pasar. ¿Eras tú el raro en la capucha que me seguía?" Eren asiente.

"Me sorprendió tu habilidad para disimular, para mezclarte con la multitud y parecer la persona más común que podría existir. Toda esa destreza ante la situación me recordaron al hombre que alguna vez fuiste. Tu carácter es apenas diferente, sí, pero es algo lógico; ahora no tienes tantas cosas por qué preocuparte como antes. Pero esencialmente, eres el mismo. La misma alma"

Ruedo los ojos. "Que no tengo cosas por qué preocuparme... No digas estupideces"

"Es cierto. En verdad. Mi propio carácter ha cambiado; ya no soy el mismo niñato inmaduro que tú alguna vez conociste. Bueno, no tú, el tú de..." hace gestos vagos con las manos. Yo lo miro con una ceja alzada. "Me entiendes. Quiero decir que... La vida me enseñó algunas lecciones. Muchas, en realidad. Forjó mi carácter de una manera muy distinta a como era en aquel entonces, y supongo que ahora no soy la misma persona"

"Dices que has madurado..." comento. "Si es así, no quiero ni imaginar qué tan estúpido eras en 'aquel entonces'."

Se ríe. "Justo lo que Levi diría. Lo que tú dirías" suspira. "A tu anterior pregunta... Supe que ibas a morir porque así siempre era. Siempre te conocía en una situación donde tu vida estaba en riesgo, y siempre era yo el que te salvaba. Hasta que un día me harté de hacerlo, porque de todos modos morías en menos de medio año de conocerte. A veces ni siquiera podía salvarte. Esa vez que te seguí... no sé bien por qué lo hice. En realidad, planeaba simplemente verte morir de nuevo, pero algo me hizo dar un paso al frente y tomar esa bala por ti."

"Hm..." tomo distraídamente una roca pequeña que está a mi lado, y la lanzo lejos. "¿Y por qué la insistencia en buscarme? ¿En tu otra vida tenías una obsesión insana por mí que se extendió a esta?"

"Técnicamente, es la misma vida" me mira divertido, sonriente, pero hay algo en su expresión que me inquieta. "Y sí. Podrías ponerlo de esa forma. La primera vez que te conocí, nunca tuve oportunidad de tener algo como esto contigo. Te confesé lo que sentía, pero en ese entonces no había tiempo para que nos importaran esa clase de cosas"

"Hablas como si hubieras estado en una guerra"

"Lo estuve. Varias veces" se encoge de hombros. "Aunque esa vez en particular mi papel fue más importante. Las demás veces fui un mero espectador"

"¿Eras un comandante?" digo, mofándome. "Se supone que tu cuerpo es el mismo que el de ese entonces, ¿no? Luces como un niñato. No pudiste haber sido más que un soldado más" Eren desvía la mirada. "¿O eras importante por tu habilidad?"

"Algo así. No era exactamente la misma. Aunque supongo... supongo que podría serla. Nunca se nos ocurrió qué pasaría si alguien de mi clase no fuera asesinado. No sabíamos si envejecería, si moriría por la edad. Era un milagro si pasaba de los quince años. Aunque yo no era el único de mi clase"

"¿Hay más como tú?"

"Ya no" Eren toma otra roca y la lanza detrás mío. "De nuestro lado, sólo estaba yo. Yo era un símbolo de esperanza para mucha gente" sonríe, mirando hacia algún punto detrás de mí. Parece estar recordando algo. "Honestamente, mi vida perdió sentido por mucho tiempo. Cuando esa horrible lucha acabó... yo no fui el responsable de ello. Yo estaba muy lejos de ahí. Cuando... Cuando aquél hombre me cortó la cabeza, con un tajo certero justo aquí" se señala la nuca. "supe que no podría volver. No lo supe de inmediato, pero lo entendí cuando desperté al siguiente día, intacto, cuando intenté volver a las murallas que nos protegían sólo para descubrir que yo era un nombre más en el registro de fallecidos que ni siquiera tenían tiempo de hacer"

Opto por no decir nada. No he pasado por todo lo que dice, pero en cierta forma, logro entenderlo. Puedo imaginar su desesperanza, y también la veo reflejada en sus ojos.

"O tal vez no volví porque era demasiado cobarde. Porque tú ya habías muerto y yo no había podido hacer nada mas que sostener lo que quedaba de ti, rogándote por que no me dejaras solo" se muerde el labio, agachando la vista, impidiéndome verlo. "Luego, cuando la guerra acabó, te volví a ver. Te llamabas Levi, y eras esencialmente la misma persona, excepto que eras más alto que yo" ambos hacemos amago de reír, sin hacerlo realmente. "Quise creer que podría tratarse de ti, de algún milagro, de la reencarnación; todo me pareció posible ante mi propia situación. No se trataba de ti, y nunca se trató de ti, en los cientos de veces que te 'encontré'."

"¿Por qué me seguiste buscando? Debiste haber pensado que simplemente no iba a volver. Pudiste haberte enamorado de alguien más. No tenías por qué ser un jodido mártir y llorar por que tu primer amor ya no estaba"

"Pensé de esa manera en algún punto, pero sucedió algo extraño" Eren sonríe incómodamente. "Esta es la parte más loca de la historia. ¿Estás listo?"

"No creo que pueda haber algo más ridículo que lo que ya me has contado"

"La persona que me mató... Había dejado un mensaje para mí"

"¿Mensaje?"

"Sí, una carta. La encontré un día en un museo, antes de que lo cerraran. Todo rastro de aquélla época estaba siendo borrado rápidamente de la historia. Pero eso seguía ahí, y la letra era inconfundible"

"¿Qué decía el mensaje? ¿'Busca a tu amor verdadero y serás libre'?"

"Eres algo cruel" se ríe, sin embargo. "No, no decía eso"

"¿Entonces?"

"Encuéntralo"

Guardo silencio por un momento. "Sólo... ¿Sólo eso? Pudo haber sido un mensaje cualquiera, un fragmento de otra cosa"

"No lo era, estoy seguro" se inclina un poco hacia mí, dejando el collar sobre mi mano. "Además tienes esto. No me importa lo que pueda parecer; se trata de ti" me sonríe ampliamente, con todo y dientes. Quiero imitarlo, pero me abstengo, mordiéndome el labio.

"No necesitabas una historia tan elaborada para llevarme a la cama. Podrías habérmelo pedido con una cena humilde y lo habría considerado seriamente"

Rompe en carcajadas. "¿Ves?"

"Sí, no estoy ciego"

Sacude la cabeza. "Eres inconfundible, Levi" deja un pequeño beso sobre mis labios, y lo veo abrir la boca y tomar aire para decir algo más.

Lo interrumpo antes de que diga nada. "¿No te parece muy pronto para decirlo?"

Me sonríe "He estado esperando por años" se acerca hacia mí para volver a besarme, pero yo me paro antes de que lo haga.

"Eso me recuerda" Eren me mira confundido. "Sigo enojado contigo por haber hecho que te dispararan frente a mí. No me importa si eres inmortal; no lo vuelvas a hacer, maldito niñato"

"Pero..."

Antes de que diga nada, mi bota está cruzando su cara con una patada.

"¡Mierda!"

Me cruzo de brazos, sonriente. "Ahora, volvamos a casa. Quiero darme una ducha y comer"

Eren me mira con un puchero en su labio roto. Se limpia un hilo de sangre y se incorpora, siguiéndome de cerca cuando comienzo a caminar fuera del campo donde estamos.

Lo único que me interesa por ahora es volver a casa con el hombre demente a mi lado.

* * *

La imagen que me saluda al día siguiente es la de un techo blanco, que me resulta demasiado brillante por el momento. Entrecierro los ojos por un momento para bostezar, girando sobre mi costado hacia el hombre recostado a mi lado.

Sonrío sin querer, negando con la cabeza. "Mocoso demente" murmuro, alzándome para tomar su barbilla y besarlo. Lo escucho suspirar quedamente, y le muerdo el labio.

"¡Ouch!" un empujón me separa de él. "¡Joder, Levi! ¡Me duele!"

"¿Te duele? ¿Qué cosa? La última vez que recuerdo, las mordidas te gustaban bastante"

"¡No es eso! Creo que estoy sangrando..." una mano se dirige a su labio inferior y, en efecto, hay sangre. "Creo que me he roto el labio"

"No me jodas. Te lo he roto ayer con la patada, pero no hay manera de que se haya roto de nuevo con una simple mordida. Ni siquiera fue tan fuerte. Deja de lloriquear"

"No... No es eso..." murmura, su dedo recorriendo la herida con insistencia. Sus ojos se abren de par en par. "Es... ¡Es la misma herida de ayer!" me mira con inexplicable alegría en los ojos, incorporándose de golpe. La sábana se desliza por su torso, descubriéndolo, y puedo ver que hay un par de marcas por aquí y por allá.

"Me estás jodiendo. No puede ser"

"Sí lo es"

Apenas puedo reprimir la sonrisa en mi rostro.

"Te dije que tenía razón. La maldición se rompe encontrando al amor verdadero, siempre"

Eren niega con la cabeza, riéndose. "Claro, idiota" me golpea juguetonamente en el brazo.

"¿A quién le llamas idiota, idiota?" me abalanzo sobre su cuerpo, tirándolo de vuelta a la cama, escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello.

Eren me envuelve en sus brazos. "Seamos inmortales juntos"

"No digas estupideces" murmuro contra su piel. "... Sólo no por mucho"

"Valió la pena tener fe"

"Hm. Tal vez"

* * *

 **Bien, esta historia queda concluida. Lo único que podría faltar es el lemon, pero no es completamente necesario, así que se puede omitir.**

 **Gracias por haber leído y comentado.**


End file.
